1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), and more particularly, to an OLED that is capable of decreasing the number of output lines for a data driver using a demultiplexer, displaying an image with uniform brightness, and adjusting white balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed as alternatives to a relatively heavy and bulky cathode ray tube. Flat Panel Displays (FPDs) include Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Field Emission Displays (FEDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Organic Light Emitting Displays (OLEDs), etc.
Among the FPDs, the OLED includes an organic light emitting diode that emits light for itself by recombination of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode. Such an OLED has advantages in that its response time is relatively fast (about 1 μs) and its power consumption is relatively low. Generally, the OLED employs a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) provided in each pixel for supplying a driving current corresponding to a data signal to the organic light emitting diode, thereby allowing the organic light emitting diode to emit light and display a predetermined image.
An OLED includes a display panel, a scan driver, a data driver, and a timing controller.
The display panel includes a plurality of pixels formed in regions where a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of emission control lines, and a plurality of data lines intersect each other. The respective pixels receive a first power supply and a second power supply from the outside, and emit light corresponding to data signals transmitted from the plurality of data lines, thereby displaying a predetermined image. Furthermore, in the pixels, their emission times are controlled by emission control signals transmitted through the emission control lines.
The scan driver generates scan signals in response to a scan control signal from the timing controller, and sequentially supplies the scan signals to the plurality of scan lines, thereby selecting the pixels. Furthermore, the scan driver generates emission control signals in response to the scan control signal, and sequentially supplies the emission control signals to the plurality of emission control lines, thereby controlling the light emission.
The data driver receives red (R), green (G) and blue (B) data from the timing controller, generates the data signals in response to a data control signal, and supplies the data signals to the plurality of data lines The data driver supplies the data signal corresponding to one horizontal line to the data lines per one horizontal period.
The timing controller generates the data control signal and the scan control signal in correspondence to video data and horizontal/vertical synchronous signals supplied from an external graphic controller. The timing controller respectively supplies the data control signals and the scan control signals to the data driver and the scan drive.
In an OLED with this configuration, the respective pixels are placed in regions where the plurality of scan lines, the plurality of emission control lines, and the plurality of data lines intersected each other. The data driver is provided with m output lines to respectively supply the data signals to m data lines. That is, in this OLED, the data driver must be provided with the same number of output lines as the number of data lines. Accordingly, the data driver internally includes a plurality of data Integrated Circuits (IC) to have m output lines, thereby increasing manufacturing cost. In particular, as the resolution and size of the display panel increases, the data driver needs more data ICs, thereby further increasing the manufacturing cost.